Surpresas à meia-noite
by pure ether
Summary: Neji, Hinata e Hanabi recebem uma visita especial na noite de Natal. Fanfic escrita para o #DesafioNoiteFeliz


Festividades no complexo Hyuuga já eram algo estranho por si só. Natal, então, parecia como um dente-de-leão florescendo no concreto, de tão destacado e fora dos padrões austeros que a mansão dispunha.

Na véspera de natal, os Hyuuga tinham a sua ceia mais cedo, ninguém gosta de esperar até meia-noite, talvez fosse essa a única tradição que não seguiam à risca. Gostavam de ir para a cama cedo, para que não atrapalhasse a rotina diária.

Mas todos os pratos natalinos estavam ali. Eles se serviam em silêncio, quebrado apenas pela vozinha baixa de Hanabi sussurrando para a irmã ao seu lado.

"Neechan, vamos esperar até meia-noite, por favor, tenho certeza de que o Papai Noel vai aparecer!" A voz ia esganiçando no final do pedido e Hinata não teria como negar algo a criança de sete anos.

Hinata se limitava a assentir. Não queria chamar atenção dos Hyuuga mais velhos naquela mesa. Mas Neji, no meio de todos aqueles senhores e senhoras da rama principal observava a agitação da Hanabi, seus pequenos dedos nervosos pela mesa, puxando um pouco a blusa de Hinata, buscando atenção. Mas ele fingiu não se importar. Ele era bom nisso.

O relógio apontava vinte minutos para meia-noite, quando os passinhos quase inaudíveis de Hanabi eram dados para o quarto de Hinata. Quase inaudíveis. Neji estava de olhos e ouvidos abertos também. Foi possível ouvir outro par de passos indo em direção a sala de estar minutos depois.

"Agora a gente espera, não é?"

"Sim." Foi a primeira vez que ele ouviu a voz dela durante toda a noite.

Neji teria de intervir. Não poderia ficar em seu quarto e deixá-las serem decepcionadas. Não existe esse tal velho que entrega presentes à meia-noite. Hanabi iria fazer um escândalo e acordar a mansão inteira. O espírito natalino dela se perderia cedo demais.

"O que estão fazendo?!" A voz de neji era um silvo na noite.

Ambas taparam a boca uma da outra, olhos brancos arregalados. O maior medo era que Hiashi as pegassem fora da cama.

"Ne-Neji-niisan! Você quase me mata de susto!" Hinata diz em tom baixo e trêmulo.

"Hinata-sama, você é uma ninja, tem que estar mais atenta." Ele tinha que ter um ar tão professoral? "Voltem para o quarto de vocês."

"Mas, Neji-niisan," Hanabi começou "por favor, eu quero ver o Papai Noel descer da chaminé... por favor me deixa ficar", ela fez sua melhor carinha de filhotinho caído do caminhão de mudança.

Nenhum bico do mundo poderia fazer Neji mudar aquela cara de quem comeu algo azedo no jantar. Ele estava impassível em sua decisão.

Foi aí que ela se segurou no último bastião de esperança, afinal a meia-noite já se aproximava e ela tinha que ganhar tempo nessa árdua batalha.

"Neechan," ela se agarrou no suéter da mais velha como se fosse ser carregada pra longe dela "fala pro Neji que é pra gente ver o Papai Noel, se você falar ele escuta!"

Neji permaneceu com aquela cara de quem comeu algo azedo, mas foi algo azedo com alguma espécie de pimenta forte porque ele estava muito vermelho, ela olhou para cima e viu que a irmã parecia ter comido da mesma pimenta. Gente apaixonada era mesmo muito ridícula, Hanabi pensava.

E tinha acabado de dar meia-noite.

"Hanabi sama, não vai aparecer ninguém, vá-"

Um barulho no telhado.

"Eu disse! Eu disse! É ele!" Hanabi nem mesmo estava se esforçando para manter sua voz em sussurro.

"shhhhh" Hinata e Neji fizeram para a mais nova.

Neji logo apanhou as duas e levou para um canto seguro da sala, ativando o Byakugan. Ele pôs a mão no rosto... e uma série de "nãos" saíram de sua boca.

Hinata ficou curiosa pela reação que Neji teve e ativou seu Byakugan também. Com o cenho franzido começou:

"Mas aquele não é o-"

"Estou entalado por causa do saco, Lee!" dizia a voz grave abafada na chaminé.

"É o Papai noel, nee-chan! Eu te falei!"

"Já vou ajudar Gai sens-, quer dizer, Gai Noel!" Uma voz vinda do telhado bradava.

Com o barulho, os três Hyuuga olharam para o corredor que levava até os aposentos de Hiashi e outros conselheiros. Nenhum sinal de que alguém tinha sido despertado.

Um outro estampido e duas pessoas surgiram na lareira da chaminé, um pouco sujas de carvão, pois não precisaram acendê-las até em então. Um com uma roupa vermelha e detalhes em branco, Neji piscou duas vezes não acreditando que o homem mais alto tinha realmente colocado uma barba branca postiça. O menor com seus cabelos de tigela habituais, roupas verdes, quase nada parecia ter mudado se não fosse por, espere aí, orelhas pontudas?!

Neji não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, que pegadinha era aquela, ele ficou lá parado enquanto os dois se ajeitavam e Hinata entregava um paninho para que limpassem a sujeira nas roupas dos dois.

Os olhos de Hanabi brilhavam mais que estrelas num céu de verão, o Papai Noel tinha vindo e trouxe um duende junto. Com certeza era seu dia de sorte.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Vocês estão aí, crianças! Neji, não sabia que você estava tão ansioso pelo seu presente!"

"Eu não est-" lee, o duende, subitamente pega neji pelos ombros

"É o fogo da juventude, Gai Noel!"

Neji queria que um sumidouro abrisse debaixo de seus pés naquele instante.

"Vamos ver quem temos aqui... Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan!"

Hinata deu um sorriso, receosa.

"O- o que deseja, Gai sens... Gai Noel?"

"Meu trabalho aqui será breve, Hinata-chan, Lee e eu viemos entregar presentes para vocês e depois partiremos para outras casas, uma missão especial dada pela Hokage, espero que ano que vem você se junte a nós, Neji!"

Um arrepio de pânico tomou conta do cérebro de Neji ao se imaginar naquelas roupas verdes, meias com listras vermelhas e brancas e aquelas orelhas postiças medonhas.

Hanabi recebeu das mãos de Gai Noel um ursinho de pelúcia com os olhos sendo duas pedras de madrepérola, tão cintilante quanto seus olhos. E logo começou a brincar com ele.

Para Hinata, um livro sobre uso de ervas medicinais, como cultivá-las e prepará-las. Ela já havia começado a folhear e agradeceu se curvando ao sensei.

"Neji, nós não esquecemos de você! Somos uma equipe muito unida! O Gai Noel é tão atencioso, é o melhor sensei que poderíamos ter" as lagrimas já despontavam nos olhos do duende, tornando a situação ainda mais bizarra pra Neji.

"Lee, tenha seriedade! Esta é uma missão!" mas o próprio Gai era um homem caloroso demais pra qualquer coisa muito formal, não foi à toa que a própria Hokage o designou para esta missão de trazer felicidade as crianças da vila. Ele logo deu um sorriso brilhante que quase arrancou mais lágrimas de seu mais fiel aprendiz.

Gai tirou do enorme saco vermelho uma caixinha de veludo vermelho. Neji não precisou de byakugan para saber o que era. Mesmo assim, Gai continuou:

"Por diversas vezes observei o seu olhar para aquela joalheria, sempre que nós passávamos pela rua principal depois do treino, sempre olhando para essa joia em especial."

Neji abriu e confirmou: era uma correntinha fininha de prata, com um pequeno pingente de pássaro também de prata.

O Hyuuga não era muito de expressar sentimentos, mas não pode evitar o olhar de agradecimento enquanto o olhar de Gai o encarava de volta com a mão em seus ombros.

Quando o sensei já estava arrumando suas coisas para partir, Neji disse

"Gai sensei, obrigado. Mas quando eu olhava para essa joia, não era para mim."

O mais velho parou e sua feição era tranquila, como se já esperasse essa resposta

"Eu sei, então por que você não presenteia a pessoa que você vem pensando todo esse tempo? Certos presentes precisam ser dados pelos entes que amamos e não um Papai Noel, por mais legal que ele seja." E deu uma piscadela, seguida de um tapinhas no topo da cabeça do rapaz de cabelos longos e lisos. "E esse é o meu verdadeiro presente para você: a oportunidade" ele falou baixo.

Ele sabia. E neji se perguntou quem mais saberia. Será que ele não era tão bom em esconder sentimentos quanto pensava que era? Ele não queria criar essa paranoia agora.

Se despediu da dupla que os visitaram, que saíram pelo mesmo caminho que chegaram, agora sem entalar pois o saco ficara menos pesado. Lee contou antes de ir – mesmo que ninguém tenha perguntado – que ainda iriam na casa da Tenten e dariam a ela uma coleção de armas novas e que para ele o melhor presente era estar com seu mestre. Seria a noite toda untos distribuindo presentes por aí.

As meninas agradeceram mais uma vez e eles se foram.

"Neji-niisan, o que você ganhou?" Hinata perguntou devagar, como quem estivesse tentando acordar o primo de um transe.

"Ah, eu ganhei... é... eu ganhei um vale para doces" mentira. "Com direito a acompanhante. Podemos comprar vários rolinhos de canela, seu favorito."

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, não sabia que o primo gostava tanto assim de doces. E ela entendera o convite implícito. _Podemos_. _Seu doce favorito_. E o sorriso que se abriu foi tão açucarado quanto os doces que ela provaria mais tarde, quando a noite se tornasse dia mais uma vez.

E isso aqueceu o coração de neji. Ele esperou por muito tempo por aquele sorriso, depois de muitas reviravoltas na vida deles. Era a hora de consertar as coisas, de refazer os laços. Neji não sabia que o melhor presente que poderia ser dado a ele seria algo abstrato e não palpável: a oportunidade.

"Feliz Natal, Nji-niisan."

"Feliz Natal, Hinata-sama."

Iriam felicitar a Hanabi também, mas ela havia caído no sono.


End file.
